Por amarte así
by Frappe-B
Summary: Drew explíca cómo se siente frente a su complicada relación con May. /Song fic, Canción: Por amarte así de Cristian Castro.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Por amarte así.<span>**

Un peliverde observaba atentamente el cielo estrellado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Dejando volar su imaginación en un sentimiento de nostalgia el cual embargaba todo el amiente. Su mirada esmeralda se encontraba perdida en aquel espacio como quien no quiere la cosa.

**Siempre serás la niña que me llena el alma**  
><strong>Como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma.<strong>

"Las estrellas hoy brillan como nunca" si ella estuviese aquí de seguro estaría muy feliz e ilusionada jugando sin parar; riendo como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, transmitiéndome su calidez y su amor. Permitiéndome gracias a su infantil forma de actuar relajarme y ser feliz de verdad. Pero ¿Qué he de hacerle? Hace tiempo que ya debería de haber asumido el que no podré estar con ella. Al menos no como quiero yo.  
><strong><br>Siempre tan lejano como el horizonte**  
><strong>Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios<strong>  
><strong>Sólo queda el eco de mi desengaño<strong>  
><strong>Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando.<strong>

Sin querer termino soltando un suspiro el cual es acompañado por tu nombre "May", tantas veces lo he pronunciado, para mí es simplemente hermoso la cosa más bella que me ha sucedido, aunque también la más dolorosa, las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarme pero sé que este sueño _no debe_ terminar, no importa que tenga que engañarme, seguiré aquí en este sueño de continuar amándote.

**Será, será como tú quieras pero así será**  
><strong>Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más<strong>  
><strong>Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento.<strong>

No importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperarte, sabes que yo siempre mantendré este sentimiento vivo, no importa que mi corazón y mis sentimientos me engañen a cada momento, prefiero vivir con esta ilusión a tener que afrontar aquella gris realidad. Porque así es toda realidad a la cual tú seas ajena _para mí será gris._

**Por amarte así**  
><strong>Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo<strong>  
><strong>Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido<strong>  
><strong>Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.<strong>

Realmente es una fortuna el amarte así y que me hayas correspondido, pero esto también es mi mayor castigo sigo sin entender todo esto, ¿acaso está prohibido amarte tanto? Tal parece que sí, y aún así no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de todo esto. Sigo muriendo por volver a tenerte, para al fin poder hacer aquello que tanto anhelo, pero aún así no puedo y aquello me frustra de sobre manera.

Me comencé a dirigir al aeropuerto, pese a que podría verte en unos momentos no tenia ganas de ir a recibirte, aún así por ahora es más adecuado. Intentando calmarme continúe mi marcha para saludarte y recibirte de tu extenso viaje.

**Por amarte así**  
><strong>A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla<strong>  
><strong>Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla<strong>  
><strong>Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada<strong>  
><strong>Por amarte así... Por amarte así… Por amarte así…<strong>

Te encontré, no hacia mucho que habías bajado de aquél avión, al verme me recibiste con una sonrisa la cual no pude evitar corresponder levemente. Definitivamente lo que más me choca de esta situación es que de seguro la prensa no tardará mucho en aparecer. ¿Cómo más podría ser ahora que eres una reconocida coordinadora?

_"En estos momentos hay un "nosotros", pero no de la forma en que yo lo desearía."_

**Y así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja  
>Corrí tras de tu huella convertida en sombra P<strong>**iso en el amor que me negaste un día.**

A pesar de que somos pareja hacia ya más de tres años hemos decidido no hacerlo público, ya que de seguro se mal interpretaría todo, a pesar de que ya eres bastante buena y famosa en lo concierne a concursos sigo estando unos pasos más adelante. Y de seguro que si la prensa se entera escribiría algo como _"La gran coordinadora May se ha liado con el famosísimo y multimillonario coordinador Drew Larousse"_ y desde luego seguido de eso en el titular se encontraría la frase _"de seguro que solo lo ha hecho para hacerse_  
><em>más famosa y obtener toso su dinero"<em>.

**Contando los segundos que pasan por verte Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte Soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía.**

A pesar de estar tan cerca de ti, a pesar de cuanto te amo lo único que puedo hacer es actuar como siempre lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos; saludándote mientras te sonrió de la forma más arrogante, falsa y desesperante que puedo. A pesar de mis deseos de acercarme a ti y tratarte como debería. No puedo, estar tan cerca de ti y no poder abrazarte ni besarte, la desesperación me carcome por dentro. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

**Será, será como tú quieras pero así será Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento.**

Pero a pesar de todo esto, siento que si tú eres feliz, y si podemos estar juntos aunque sean pocos momentos. Será como tú quieras, yo esperare lo que haga falta para tener una relación como debiese ser. Pero insito, lo recalco y lo remarco _"Mientras tú seas feliz yo también lo seré, pues con ello me basta e incluso me sobra para hacerme feliz a mí también"_.  
><strong><br>Por amarte así Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.**

Pero bueno, ahora debemos marcharnos ya que Misty, Dawn, Ash y Paul nos esperaban para celebrar tú  
>regreso. Lo único que me calma y anima es que allí podemos ser nosotros mismos, y sin mascaras, mentiras ni falsedades finalmente disfrutar tanto de nuestra compañía mutua como de la compañía de nuestros amigos.<p>

**Por amarte así A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada ****Por** a**marte así... Por amarte así… Por amarte.**

Las horas comenzaban a pasar, realmente uno se puede divertir con el payaso de Ash por aquí,  
>aunque sigo pensado que me entiendo más con Paul pero ¿Qué más da? Ahora lo importante es que puedo estar son ella y ya no tenemos que fingir una pésima relación ni nada por el estilo. Creo que eso basta para estar bien.<br>**  
>Por amarte así Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.<strong>

Es una fortuna el poder tenerte, pero, a veces pienso ¿Qué hice para merecerte?, ¿¡Realmente te merezco tal y cómo tú crees?, creo que el que debamos fingir en frente a la prensa es solo por todo el mal que te hice alguna vez tanto a ti como a otras personas, me pregunto ¿Será esto aquello que llaman "causa y efecto"? Seguramente es aquello, una lección del destino.

**Por amarte así A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada Por amarte así... Por amarte así… Por amarte.**

El tiempo se nos acaba ya es hora de volver a casa, a "nuestro hogar". Aunque en el cual debemos tener cuidado pero no tanto. Ciertamente la prensa no debe saber de su existencia y si se llegasen a enterar ya veremos que inventamos…

Me siento cada vez más atado, e incluso en ocasiones pienso en si realmente serán tan malos los resultados si revelamos nuestra relación, después de todo por algo existe ese dicho "quien no arriesga no gana". Pero aun así no puedo evitar dudar y volver a retroceder. Lo más lastimoso es que retrocedo más de lo que avanzo, pero sé que eventualmente ambos tomaremos una decisión tras la cual ambos avanzaremos juntos o quizá nos separemos y tomemos nuestros propios caminos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> _Bueno ese fue uno de mis primeros Song fics, ha decir verdad lo he editado un poco ya que este era más canción que fic, y pese a que lo sigue siendo creo que está un poco mejor que versión anterior. Después de todo esta posee más sentimiento, espero sus comentario sobre él para así saber que tal quedó el resultado final._

_sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


End file.
